


you're only what you give back

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Apostle (2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canonical Character Death, Missing Scene, Plants, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Thomas is, for the most part, numb.





	you're only what you give back

**Author's Note:**

> apostle was... So Good
> 
> title bastardized from Imogen heap's [Earth](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/imogenheap/earth.html)

Thomas is, for the most part, numb.

The blood loss already took the feeling in his legs, and in the fingers he has left.

There is... _Something_. He feels it stir under him - - doesn't feel it in a natural sense, but in an uncomfortable, instinctive way.

She's with him.

He feels her presence in his throat, in his chest, in his hands. He twines his fingers into the dirt and grabs at the grass, the twitching plantlife under him somehow calming the dizzying spinning one feels just before losing consciousness.

His consciousness isn't quite lost, though. It fades in the sense that his eyes don't quite work, and his ears begin to muffle, but he still exists. The grass pushes against his back, and a vine creeps up his neck. And another. And two more.

They pierce his skin, but without the tear of flesh or sting of open wound. It's like they're filling holes where they used to be, and have always been, and he's welcoming them home again as easily as he would take a friend in his arms.

The goddess whispers to his soul, without words or a voice, and he suddenly knows.

She was the island. He freed her. She is thanking him.

He is the island.

She freed him.

He's distantly aware of Malcolm backing away from him in horror, watching the vines overtake him and thread into his skin. Something within him, either the goddess or his new sense of being, says Malcolm needs to pay. He let his partner enslave the island, forced her to produce for them, took and took and took from her. 

It feels _just_ for Malcolm to be first catalyst for the new island.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](https://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com), and if you liked this fic, I have a bunch of others on here too!!


End file.
